Imprisonment
by kradnohikari
Summary: A rewrite of Jak II with some things added and taken away. JakxTorn.  Better summary later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, but the idea.

**Warnings-** Some hints of violence, language, rape and Yaoi/Slash in later chapters.

**Pairing-** Jak X Torn

Hmmm... Well this is a new story I'm starting... And like the summary says it's based on Jak 2 though some things are different. For those of you that have stumbled upon this and are going to read it, then I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

"Jak don't worry I'll find a way to get your out."

The short fifteen year old elf watched in horror as his best friend ran off. When the ottsel was out of range, he looked at his captor, fearing what would happen to him.

"You boy come with me and don't even think about escaping." The helmeted tattooed elf, turned, leading Jak to one of his guards Making his way forward, he grinned wickedly. _'Looks like I'll get some praise from Baron Praxis.'_ Looking at the kid, he quickly formed an idea in his head. He would break this boy's innocence.

_**Two months later…**_

Jak shivered, holding his body close to him. He was surrounded by darkness and cold. His only barrier was a small cotton shirt so long that it reached down to his knees. Footsteps entered the boy's ears. Slowly lifting his head, he gasped, soundlessly. In front of him stood his tormentor. Erol.

The man sneered as he looked down at the trash behind the cell door. "It's time to start our experiment, kid." His hues glowed with anticipation. He would enjoy seeing this one suffer. Opening the cell he walked inside.

Jak backed away, until he hit the wall, his body still curled. He started to mouth 'get away' as frantically as he could, hues wide in terror. Shaking his head, he held a hand out in front of him.

"Oh don't worry it won't hurt." Erol started to step forward, step by step, pacing himself. "Not much anyway." he added, remembering the screams of his 'victims'.

The blonde just shivered harder, waiting for his predator to attack. Watching he rolled as Erol brought down a hand to grab him. "Fuck!" The Krizson Guard member cursed, shaking the hand that had slammed into the concrete slab. Whirling around he jumped at the kid. Jak rolled away a few seconds before Erol came, causing him to slam into the wall.

Jak staggered, as he attempted to stand. His legs were weak and almost useless from lack of motion. He didn't see any point in walking, when his death was on a ticking clock that grew shorter every day. Deciding to be brave, the boy lunged forward, opening his mouth. When he felt and tasted flesh, he clamped down, biting hard.

Erol screamed bloody murder, shaking his hand violently. "Get off me you little pest." He sneered, making sure he hit the pest against the metal bed frame.

Nothing could deter Jak from his mission. Hanging on for his dear life, he felt his body swing back and forth. Wincing he felt the metal hit his spine. He still didn't let go.

"Guards!" The tattooed man had enough. Seconds later two guards bumbled over, sloppily saluting the commanding officer. "Get this thing off me."

"Yes sir." The two surrounded the wild child on both sides, lunging at the same time.

Jak let go with an oomph, landing in on a heap on the floor. Struggling, when the two guards picked him up in a bruising grip. He looked wildly between the two holding him upright.

Slowly, the boy was dragged into the center of the cell sector. Slamming Jak onto the hard metal table, the guards, slapped metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "Hehehe." Erol laughed, lowly. Staring down at the boy, he walked around the table to a computer panel. Pressing a button Erol watched as a huge needle filled with a dark substance. "Meet your new best friend. Dark eco."

Jak looked at the needle, watching as it came closer.

_**One year later…**_

"Oh Jak."

A long blonde haired elf, looked up sneering at the Krimzon Guard captain Erol. He said nothing as the other walked in calmly. He had been experimented on for around ten months now. Ten months of torture and pain.

"Oh come on I know you can talk." Erol teased.

The teen just sat there stone silent, watching the man he came to hate, grow angry at the lack of response. Jak had learned early on that if he rose to the bait, it would only give the captain a reason to beat him. He didn't need to be beaten again, he already had the scars to show his earlier experiences. He secretly hoped the dose of dark eco would kill him. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he continued to live. Looking down at his hand, he clenched it. _'I have this thing growing inside of me. This darkness.'_ Looking up he spoke for the first time that day. "Get on with it."

Erol laughed, that same cruel laugh the boy had learned well over his months in imprisonment. "  
Boy you just don't get it do you. One day you will become my bitch. A weapon the Baron can use against the Metal Heads. You are nothing." He loved degrading the piece of shit he experimented on.

Jak just let the comment slide off of him. He had spent enough nights and days crying over the truthful fact. It couldn't hurt him anymore. Getting up, he stood at the gate, hands held out. He didn't even try to resist anymore.

"You're no fun anymore." The depressed man went through the procedure the two always did. Cuff Jak, lead him to the table, then start the experiment. He did just that.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... Just this little story...

Anything in _italics _without any quotation marks means that Dark is talking...

Here I am with the next chapter... I want to thank those of you who reviewed, the surprise was very nice. I loved what you had to say, and soo without anymore delay... The next chapter.. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Jakie my boy get ready for your next experiment." Erol sang cheerily, whistling down the hallway. Standing in front of the cell, he found his patient curled in a ball on a small metal bed. Angered by the event, he opened the cell in a haste and slammed the door against the wall.

Jak instantly sat up, his breath erratic. Looking up, he could feel Erol's labored breaths and the anger radiating off his hues. He gulped silently he was in trouble. Searching his mind, he tried to remember the reason for the man's visit. He stopped short, forgetting to breath for a moment. _'Oh shit! Today is my day for experiments….'_

"Get up now. Baron Praxis is coming to watch today's proceedings. If you do not behave you will be severely punished." Walking over to the prison he didn't hold anger back, while slapping on the cuffs rather roughly.

Jak winced as the cuffs pinched his pale skin. He felt a small trickle of blood, indicating a cut underneath. Mentally he cursed himself out for sleeping in. He already knew that a punishment would come regardless of what Erol had stated. The man was already mad. Shuffling his feet, he headed forward to the platform. Letting himself be guided by two more Krimzon guard members. Wincing as the cold metal hit his back, he closed his hues like he did every time. The sight of that huge needle still scared him after all that time. It never stopped.

"Why so scared? We still afraid of the…" Erol broke off, seeing the Baron.

The overweight man, waddled over a proud grin on his face. This was the experiment that had his hopes up. Looking down at the short blonde on his lab table, he nodded at Erol to began the procedure. "Start."

Muttering a quick "yes sir" he walked around the table, hitting a button. Instantly the inhuman scream of Jak tore through Erol and Praxis' ears. Both grinned wickedly. "Sir this he has been an experiment of mine for over around a year now."

The Baron nodded, having already read the written report from his commander. Satisfied he asked the one question that had not been on the report. "Has he shown any progress?"

Erol hung his head down, speaking softly. "Not as yet."

The Baron raised an eyebrow. "You brought me here for this then." His voice was a reprimanding scream. "You do know that I have to city to attend to!" He began to turn.

"Sir." The commander spoke again. "I just thought that the fact he was alive after all the treatment was some kind of progress." He looked into the Baron's hues, wincing at the cold disapproving look in them.

"Next time show me something worthy of my attention." Walking away, the man left the experiment and wallowing Erol.

When the footsteps receded, Erol looked at Jak a evil grin painted on his face. "Boy you know what this means."

Jak winced, nodding slowly. He knew what this meant. It meant a punishment. He only hoped it would be faster than the last. Feeling the smaller cuffs slapped back into place, he sat up. Erol guided Jak into a back room, used only by the commander.

"Stand against the wall now." Erol pushed the boy against towards the wall.

"Yes sir." He responded meekly, walking to the wall slowly. Pushing his body as close as he could, he felt the cuffs fall off his arms. Lifting his arms, he waited for the sound of the shackles clicking shut.

Erol stood looking at the boy, who was almost a man. His pent up desires starting to rage out of control, holding them back, he reasoned with himself. _'When I finally get him complete, I will be able to have my way with him. I just have to wait a few more months at the most.'_ Stepping backwards, he reached a hand out for his beloved whip. Feeling the ropelike material beneath his hand, he pulled it to himself.

Jak winced as his sensitive hearing, heard the change of air. It sliced through him like a knife. _'The whip… Joy.'_ He thought blankly. He had been whipped a few times in the past, and most of outcomes left him unable to move for days. Hoping the other would make it fast, he spread his feet, bracing himself for the burning pain.

Erol lifted his hand over his head, bending his arm back, before pushing forward. He heard, and saw the whip hit the boy's back with a large resonating slap. He watched in a morbid fascination as blood start to trickle down the new wound. He scanned, the man's back as he whipped the other some more, ripping the shirt away from the Jak's body.

This treatment continued until Erol was done. Jak's body was marred with a new set of cuts that would eventually scar. Releasing Jak from the shackles, Erol led him back to his jail cell.

"Today Baron Praxis is going to watch our little experiment. You better get me back on his good lists you little shit." Erol sneered as he led his experiment to the table. Guiding Jak to the lab table, he waited for the Baron.

Jak looked at the huge machine, unafraid. He had been in the prison for two long years now. Two years of isolation had taken a toll on the seventeen year old boy. Looking over at his tormentor Erol, he curved his lips upward, in what could pass as a grin. He had a feeling that the Baron wouldn't receive what he wanted, and Jak couldn't help, but be happy at the other's disappointment.

"Erol this is your last chance." The Praxis commented, calmly. Settling his cold hues onto Jak he waited.

The experiment started without any problems, leaving Jak screaming in the pain. The boy could feel another presence break away from his own, settling itself in his mind. The pain only caused him to scream louder. When the machines stopped, Jak was barely aware of the exchange between his two predators.

"It didn't work again Erol. Kill him."

Erol looked Praxis, with pleading eyes. "But sir, he already has more eco than any man could take. Anyone else would be dead by now surely. That has to count as something."

"He is not an asset to the Dark warrior project scrap him by tonight." Stalking out of the room, Praxis left for other business.

Walking past the only half-conscious Jak, Erol spat at him. "I promise tonight will be the best night of your life." The tattooed elf walked past him, following the Baron. Jak promptly passed out, no longer feeling the need to stay awake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daxter looked up the hole he just climbed through, before looking down at himself. "Damn it." Brushing himself off, he set off in a run on his four paws. "Jak, buddy where are you?" Looking around the prison sector, he saw a body shackled to the middle of the sector. "Maybe he knows." Running over, he jumped up onto the person's chest. "Do you know were…Woah!" The orange rodent did a double-take at the bodies face. "Jak! Is that you buddy?" Clasping his front paws around his buddy's shirt as much as he could, he started to shake the boy. "Wake up! Say something."

Instantly Jak awoke screaming the one thought on his mind at the moment. "I'm going to kill Baron Praxis." He didn't notice the orange furred ottsel, he knocked over until Daxter spoke.

"Okay, not what I was expecting to hear." Daxter picked himself off the ground, not wanting to stay in the place for long. "Time to you get out of those cuffs."

Jak looked down at the restraints keeping in place. A voice entered his head. _I can remove those for you. _Instantly the tired boy felt his a pain spread through his body, as though it was ripping from the seams.

Daxter watched his friend. "Or you could do that to." He started to back up, as Jak's started to turn a dark purple. A pair of horns burst out of his skull, and his hues became an abyss of black, followed by the elongating of his fingernails, making them like claws. The rodent started to back away, as Jak's became a ashen color.

The dark warrior started to rip the metal cuffs from the table. Rearing his body up, he started to make his way to the first thing he saw. Growling lowly.

Daxter started to back up slowly, lifting his hands in front of him. "You don't want to do this Jak. It's me your old buddy Daxter." He made a move to hide his head behind his hands.

The dark warrior stopped, his face turning from one of anger to surprise. "Daxter?" Jak asked timidly, reverting back to his normal self. Focusing his light blue hues on the rodent, he hoped he was real.

"The one and only. Sorry it took me so long to get you." Daxter looked the place. Alarms started to go off around them ,signaling their time to leave. "Let's get out of here,"

Jak nodded, looking at the large package on the edge of the platform.

The rodent followed the other's gaze. "Oh!" Running over to it, he dug in, grabbing some clothes large them him. Holding out a short arm to Jak he instructed him to put them on. "Some new clothes for you."

Jak took them gratefully, giving him a look. Daxter raised his hands up, before turning around. Chuckling lowly at that, he started to strip his dirty prison outfit. Inspecting the outfit, he pulled on the outfit, liking the feel of the heavier material on his skin. Jumping experimenting one time, he bent down.

Instantly Daxter, climbed on his old perch, Jak's shoulder before the two took off. Crawling through an open pipe, the two ran past the guards. Avoiding obstacles, while Jak retrained himself in the art of fighting. When the finally jumped out of the place, they landed on the dirt streets of Haven City.

Looking around, Jak spotted an old man and a young child. Running over to them, he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "You look like a man who knows things around here." He said in his low rough voice.

The older man, just looked at him, surprised.

Daxter chipped in, hoping not to scare the guy much more. "My friend is a little on the angry side."

Ignoring Daxter, Jak focused on the man. "Where are we?"

The man raised a brow at this. "Haven City, just outside the prison quarters."

Jak growled at that, letting the pent up anger inside him out. "How can I get to that bastard Baron Praxis?"

"I may know someone that can help you, but it would better not to speak of such things in the general public." The man spoke with a sense of knowledge. From behind them a few red clad guards yelled something. The man quickly turned. "I will tell you where, if you protect me and the child." He retreated behind Jak.

Jak was not keen on the idea, but he couldn't help, but think the kid looked familiar.

_Indeed he does._

The blonde elf ignored the comment, instead focusing on the guards running towards him. Knocking a few of them out, he felt a bloodlust build inside of him. When he couldn't control it any longer, he bent over, letting the dark warrior free. Screaming in pain, he felt himself change.

His alter ego took over, grinning viciously. _Watch and learn Jakie boy. _The being said, repeating the name that Erol had called him. Inside the recess of his mind, Jak shivered, watching his other self get ready to tear through the bodies of those that stood in it's way. Crouching the ashen figure, extended his clawed hands, rushing forward, he ripped apart flesh from bone. Blood sprayed at both the being and the guards who had started to retreated. When all the living guards were dead the dark warrior was satisfied. Holding one of his bloody claws he licked it, before reverting back into a trembling Jak.

"Interesting." The old man contemplated what he just saw. _'This must be the project.'_ Letting his pools scan the terrified man, he barely noticed the child hanging onto his leg. "If you want to see the Baron, go the slums, to an alleyway, once there look for an out of place door. Ask for a man named Torn he will be hook you up." Turning he fled, hoping he left before the reinforcement guards came.

Looking at the retreating man, he looked at Daxter, sighing. "Look's like we have no idea where we are."

Daxter puffed his chest out, standing tall on his friends shoulder. "You have me. Jump on a zoomer."

Jak shrugged, and looked above him. A single seat zoomer, floated above his head. Jumping up, he kicked out the driver, before taking off in the direction his partner pointed.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.

Another chapter, after a long wait... Sorry for those of you who are reading this... I have come with an update though... Hehehe... No reviews from the last chapter, but I will continue!

**Chapter 3**

Jak hovered next to the residents of Haven City as he drove to the hideout of the man named Torn. "What do you think we'll find Dax?" The blonde elf had to admit that the city was a lot bigger than he originally thought.

Daxter tightened his grip on the other's shoulder blade. "How am I supposed to talk when your driving could kill a yakkow." The ottsel screamed, bouncing up and down.

Jak shrugged, kicking the lever to change the hover zone again. Flying with the rest of the cars he weaved in and out of traffic.

Daxter continued to scream bloody murder. When they entered the deserted alleyway Jak noticed two figures. One was a woman with medium length blonde hair, and a small curvy body. Her outfit consisted of almost nothing. Just a very light green tank top and very short shorts.

Daxter drooled over her. "Jak, would you look at the that I think I found the woman for me." Hearts filled his hues. Clapping his paws together, he stumbled trying to regain his balance.

Jak nodded absent mindedly, more focused on the redhead next to the woman. Slowly sliding off the parked zoomer, he started to walk forward.

_He's not bad on the eyes. _The dark being commented lightly, chuckling.

The blonde ignored him, instead he focused on getting to the two figures in one piece. As Jak neared them, he began to recognize the tattoos that marred the man's face. '_A Krimzon guard member? What is he doing here?'_ Jak stiffened, from suspicion, while the dark being started to fight to escape. Holding him back as best he could, he started to close the gap.

When the woman was in sight, Daxter jumped off his buddy's shoulder, in an attempt to get there faster. But as he neared her, Jak started to pick up speed. He looked backwards at the heavy footsteps that were ready to smash him into the cement. Holding up his hands, he started to walk backwards. "Jak buddy, hello!" The other seemed to take no interest in the little rodent. Freaking Daxter, started to back up more frantically, to the point of almost touching the redhead man's boot. "Jak!"

Jak looked down, finally noticing that his buddy was getting ready to be cement food. Quickly stopping in mid-step, the elf tried to keep his balance. It was a futile effort, for moments later, he was careening forwards into the arms and hard chest of the tattooed man. Blushing lightly at the feel, he pushed himself back.

_Does someone like a certain unknown redhead? _The dark being teased, watching his hosts dilemma with glee.

'_No, he's just makes a nice pillow.'_ Jak retorted back.

_Sure. I think there is a word for that… What was it? Oh yeah denial. _The dark being shrunk back into his recess leaving the other alone to his thoughts.

"Watch where your going kid." The redhead muttered in a deep scratchy voice.

Looking up Jak found himself staring into the redhead's icy cold pools. Shivering slightly, he backed away a little more. In an attempt to redeem some dignity, the blonde crossed his arms. "I need to talk to someone named Torn." He tried to sound as intimidating as he could.

The redhead just raised an eyebrow amused at the other. Snaking a hand down to his waist, he unsheathed his dagger, juggling it back and forth between both hands. Looking down at the little rodent by his feet, he answered in the same gruff voice. "I'm Torn. What's it to you?" He accented each word with a poke in the chest.

Jak stumbled back a little, but kept his balance for the most part. His legs were still weak from the movement he had done all that day. "We want to speak with the Shadow." He wouldn't back down from this battle.

Looking at the blonde, Torn looked mildly amused. A grin threatened to erupt on his face. Holding the knife in his right hand, he started to slash through the air. "Not everybody gets to speak with the Shadow, but I'll see what I could do." Torn thought for a moment, contemplating what to make the boy before him do. '_What would a boy so young want with an organization like this?'_ The redhead asked himself. He knew he would find out the answers from his various sources, but that still couldn't quell his wandering mind. "For now I will give you the chance to prove yourself."

Jak stood still, his ears twitching slightly at the mention of something to do. "And that would be." He didn't care that he was giving attitude to an elder. '_I wonder how much older he is.'_

"I want you to go to Dead Town and grab the flag there." Feeling his business was done he sheathed his dagger, and walked inside. The blonde woman followed leaving the two recently reunited companions alone.

Relaxing slightly, Jak uncrossed his arms. "So Dax where to?"

The ottsel continued to stare at the door in which the love of his life retreated to. "Huh?" Whipping around, he looked up at the other. "Dead Town… Just follow my directions." Running off to the zoomer he waited for the other to catch up.

Jak ran after him, at a jogging pace, looking around the alleyway for the next time they went by. Jumping into the zoomer he sped off in the direction that Daxter pointed.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are nice to hear... Next update will hopefully be sooner... 


End file.
